Love That Happens
by Writer's Drop
Summary: Mikan & Natsume have been dating for 4 years now. Mikan learns about her being the heir to the famous Yukihara Corps. and must attend Alice Academy in America to become the perfect heiress with help from a new guy in her life. NxMxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Truth Revealed

Author's Note: Hey! It's Aoi! This is my first fan fiction. I hope you'll enjoy reading it! Please read it and leave a review! And if you want me to continue, please write a review because I don't want to write a story that no one will read. Oh! And lastly (Sorry! I'm almost done!) can you write constructive criticism on my writing syle, since I'm a new writer, I'm not entirely sure if it's in a good formatting style. Thanks so Much! Now onto the story!

* * *

><p>Aoi's Love that Happens; Chapter 1: The Secret Revealed<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Sakura Mikan 3<strong>**rd**** Person Point of View]**

Mikan woke up as the sun's rays poured through her window. She smiled and stretched her arms. Sitting up, she looked around her room. Now that four years have passed, she's finally a 3 star. She was no longer the clumsy, idiotic 1 star who was always made fun of, but a beautiful and elegant young woman who was also the Middle School Student Council President whom everyone looked up to as a role model or as a cute, sometimes attractive, underclassman. Her personality was that of an angel: kind, helpful, generous, and agreeable. Now a beauty, she was considered among the boys as a "goddess". However, she was taken; by a rather possessive young man, aka Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume, her boyfriend was also considered a sex symbol among the girls.

Thinking about her boyfriend, Mikan quickly got out her bed and started to get ready for the school day. Finally ready, she started to head out. "Hoy, Mikan!" Mikan stopped right outside her door and looked to the left as a smile grew on her face. "Natsume!" said Mikan. And there he was. Natsume was leaning against the wall next to her door, smirking. "Hey," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her in for a kiss. After several seconds, Mikan pulled back, needing to breathe, and smiled. "Good Morning Natsume," she said. Flashing his signature smirk, he said, "Let's go. I'm hungry." and pulled her along.

When they reached the cafeteria, they both got the Continental Breakfast Buffet, a breakfast meal exclusively for 3 stars and Special Stars. The Continental Breakfast Buffet consisted of bacon, eggs, ham, sausage, potatoes, tomatoes, pancakes, and waffles. Getting their breakfast, they sat down with their clique of friends, who were Hotaru and Ruka, Nonoko and Yuu, Anna and Kitsuneme, Sumire and Koko. As soon as they sat down however, a teacher came up to Mikan and said, "The High School Principal would like to see you in his office, alone." Nodding to the teacher, she stood up and quickly kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Although worried, Natsume didn't let any emotions appear on his face.

Quickly hurrying to her uncle's office, she wondered what he had to talk to her about. She knocked on the Principal's door and was answered with a "Come in". She entered and sat down in the chair right in front of the High School Principal's desk. "Uncle, what is it that you have to tell me?" Mikan asked. Heaving a sigh, the High School Principal said, "Mikan, it is about time I tell you this: you are the heir to the Yukihara Corporations, the leading enterprise in the entire world." "Eh? Excuse me, but I think you have the wrong person. My name is Mikan SAKURA, not YUKIHARA. I'm sorry but there is no way I could be the daughter of the most succes-" "You are and you will be going to America to train in being a proper heir. That is final." The High School Principal cut off Mikan. "You are dismissed." Mikan, frozen for a second, quickly recovered her composure and bowed and left.

As Mikan walked out, she was greeted by the appearance of Natsume. With tears in her eyes, she completely ignored him and ran to her dorm.

**[Hyuuga Natsume 3****rd**** Person Point of View]**

When Mikan didn't greet Natsume, he was shocked and surprised altogether, knowing she had obviously seen him. Determined to get an answer, he ran after her. Being athletically built with his body packed with hard, lean muscle, he was able to overtake her after about a minute. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stopped her from running anymore. "Mikan, why?" he asked. With those two words he had her sobbing into his chest. Surprised, he hugged her and started to stroke her long, soft brown locks that cascaded down her back, past her waist. He smelled her sweet strawberry and vanilla scent. "Come on," he said "let's go in to your room." She nodded and he gently comforted her with loving words of encouragement. When they reached her room, he opened the door and carefully sat her down at her bed and sat down next to her. "What happened with the High School Principal?" he finally asked, wanting an answer. When she didn't reply, he asked again, more urgently.

**[Sakura Mikan 1****st**** Person Point of View]**

When Natsume asked that question, I opened my mouth, but nothing could come out. He asked again and I let out a shuddering breath and finally told him everything; about my background, my mom and dad, my being an heiress, and finally my having to leave for America. After I let everything out, I turned my head to look at his expression and his face was pale white. He quickly hid his eyes behind his bangs and asked, "When do you have to leave?" "I'm not entirely sure," I replied. After I said that, he stood up and said, "Oh," and then, "I have to go, sorry" and left. "Wait, Natsume!" I cried after him, but it was too late, he was already out the door. Tears filled my eyes and I started crying on my bed again. After a few minutes, I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked. The door opened and in came 3 men in black suits, "Mikan Sakura, you are going to be leaving for America, right now. You do not have to pack your things, as you will not need them in America. We must leave now." Shocked, she cried out, "What? Now? I nee-" "Yes, now. Come." The man in front commanded her. Then they proceeded to lead me out. 'I'm sorry, Natsume.' I thought desperately.


	2. Chapter 2: Natsume's Ray of Sunshine

Author's Note: Hey! It's Aoi again here to give you guys the Second Chapter to my First Fanfiction. I got acrylic nails so it's SUPER hard to type. Oh well, whatever. :P And I'm sorry for not updating quicker, I have NO excuse except that I was lazy. Hey, it's summer! Also, Summer School started for me already. I know, I only had one week of actual summer between school and summer school D: that makes me sad. I was reading over the last chapter and I noticed how overly dramatic that it kind of was. And I don't really want to change it. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed my first chapter:

* * *

><p>January of Juliet: Thanks for the review! I'll work harder for the rest of the story. :3<p>

GakuenDeath: Thanks so much for the review! And I'm not sure yet. It MIGHT have Alices involved, but I'm not entirely sure why I should put it in.

Cafuchi: Haha Yea I know . it was kind of mean of him, but I'm just mean enough to make him tell her off XD Thanks for the review!

Also, I'd like to say a Big Thank you to those who added this story to their Alert and/or Favorites. :3

Well, that's that. Um, long Author's Note. Thank you for wanting to read! Let's go!

Aoi's Love that Happens; Chapter 2: Natsume's Ray of Sunshine

* * *

><p><strong>[Sakura Mikan 3<strong>**rd**** Person Point of View; On the plane]**

Mikan peered out of the small airplane window and once again thought about Natsume. "Natsume," she whispered to herself. 'ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, WELCOME ABOARD AIR JAPAN. WE WILL NOW BE DEPARTING FOR LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA AND WILL ARRIVE AT LAX AIRPORT IN 14 HOURS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR FLIGHT TO LA.' Mikan half paid attention to the announcement and just thought about her (Almost) Perfect Boyfriend and her guilt for leaving without telling her boyfriend. Mikan sighed quietly and closed her eyes to prepare herself for the long trip to America.

**[Natsume Hyuuga 1****st**** Person Point of View; Gakuen Alice]**

I've been looking all day for my brown eyed & brown haired girlfriend. 'Where could she be?' I thought worriedly. It was already past curfew, but I was okay. I had permission, well okay, not permission, but it wasn't like anyone would bother me. I smirked inwardly but it soon turned in to a frown. 'Maybe she's already in her bedroom' I hoped. I started to walk back toward the Elite Star Dorm Rooms. The Elite Star Dorm Rooms were special dormitories given to 3 stars and Special Star (which, by the way is what I am). Then there are the regular Star Dorm Rooms, which were for the No Stars, 1 Stars, and 2 Stars. Of course everyone in our Clique were 3 Stars so it wasn't a surprise to see all of them waiting outside for some news on the whereabouts of Mikan. I shook my head and the anticipation and anxiety on their face fell off and they all shared the same worried features on their faces. Then, as if on cue, our ANNOYING and OBVIOUSLY GAY Homeroom Teacher, Narumi-Sensei, skipped over to where we were hanging around the staircase. He said, "Why, Hello, my dear, dear students whom I love SO much.," he said to us. Then he continued," The High School Principal would like to see you in his Office. Now." All of us gave knowing glances to each other and we quickly raced our way to the High School Principal's Office to see what kind of news he had for us.

When all of us were crowded into the office, we quieted down to hear what The Principal had in store for us. He started, "I'm sure you have all noticed an….oddity…that happened today.." then he got up from his desk and walked to the window behind it, with his back facing toward us. I snorted. Everyone gave me quick glare before their gazes quickly retreated back to the High School Principal. Then Principal slowly turned around and stared directly at me. Like, looking – through – my – soul kind of gaze that I hated. "Yes," the High School Principal continued. "Mikan Sakura will not be attending this Academy anymore. Her enrollment has been transferred." There were gasps and whisperings and whatnot. "She is not who you really think she is. Her birth records were found and it has been proven that she is, and will be, the future heiress to the famous Yukihara Corporations." This time it was silent from frozen shock. "Will she come back?" I asked, more like demanded. My Girlfriend was gone. GONE. Without even a good-bye. He shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know myself. But she will stay at her new school until she completes her training as a Perfect Heiress." The High School Principal Answered. "What school did she go to then? It's in America right? We can't just let her leave." I was desperate. Everyone in the room could sense that. "I'm sorry, Natsume. But that information is confidential. We cannot give it out to anyone, even you." That was when I stomped out. My girlfriend, the perfect girlfriend with the perfect, sweet kisses and beautiful body and features was gone. I didn't want to believe it, but I was afraid. What if? Just what if she forgets about me? What if she finds a better guy at that school she's going to. Any guy there would be a perfect match to her because they were all heirs like she was. I inhaled sharply. I couldn't deal with the fact that she wouldn't be my girlfriend. She was MINE. I had already claimed her. She can't go to another guy. She just can't.

I had to find my girlfriend. No matter what, I couldn't lose my ray of sunshine.

* * *

><p>It's not as long as the first chapter but I PROMISE to make it up to you in the next chapter, which will be about Mikan. But leave a review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Mikan's Thoughts

Author's Note: Hey! It's Aoi again! So the first thing I want to say is... I lied. I'm really sorry! I promised in the last chapter that I would make this Chapter longer, but I just didn't have the time and I thought it would be a good place to end. But I swear the next chapter will be longer because I'll be introducing some new OCs of mine.

With my confession all done, I'd like to say thank you to the people who added my story to their Alerts and/or Favorites. That really means a lot to me, especially as a new writer. I know I haven't been updating this fanfic as fast as I should be, but various things get in the way, so I don't really have time to. But I'm definitely working on it. Please leave a review because I didn't have any new ones from the last chapter *sad face*. So let's get started!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Yeah, I Totally forgot to put this in my first 2 Chapters. . that's so bad of me. Anyway, I only own the plot and my OCs. Gakuen Alice &amp; characters belong to Higuchi Tachibana no matter how much I want to steal it from her, but if I did, it wouldn't be as awesome as she makes it.<p>

* * *

><p>Aoi's Love that Happens; Chapter 3: Mikan's Thoughts<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Mikan Yukihara 3st Person Point of View]<strong>

It had been about 3 hours since Mikan had landed in Los Angeles, California in America. She was currently in her suite at the hotel Ritz-Carlton, waiting to be taken to her new school. She had changed out of her grungy, starting-to-smell uniform from Japan into a crisp and clean skirt and blouse that was the standard Alice Academy Uniform for Girls. Mikan was glad to see that it was still similar to the one she had in Japan, except the colors for the Middle School Division here were Royal Gray Blue and Silver.

She was kind of worried that she would live as an outcast among the rich heirs and heiress with their Prada purses and Chanel Sunglasses and their iPhone 5s and Macs and their Dolce & Gabbana Clothes. She wondered if not knowing the latest trends would make her an outcast. She didn't want to live as an outcast, she wanted everyone to like her, just like everyone back at Gakuen Alice in Japan had treated her. But, the only clothes she had brought with her were the clothes she had been wearing the day she'd left; meaning her uniform. Since the people at the academy wouldn't allow her to take anything from her dorm in Gakuen Alice. The only expensive thing she had on her was the pure platinum ring band encrusted with 15 .74 Carat square-cut diamonds that encircled the band that she was wearing on her middle finger. It was given to her at the airport as a present from her uncle. Even though she was miffed about having to leave so suddenly, she missed her uncle too.

Mikan started thinking horrible depressing thoughts: What if I'm not liked? What if I'm miserable hear? Will people make fun of me? Will they look down on the Yukihara Company? If they do, will Uncle and 'Mom' be mad at me?

While thinking about the last question, Mikan started thinking about her Mom. Who was she? Sure, she was the CEO, Co-Owner, and Co-Founder of the Famous Yukihara Corporations, but Mikan didn't know anything about her _personally_. 'Mom and Dad probably don't even care about me.' Mikan thought. 'But,' Mikan thought, 'they must have MAYBE heard about me from Uncle since they wanted me to come to Alice Academy and America.' Mikan hadn't even _seen_ her parents ever since she found out about her birth.

It was currently 7:36 AM. The people at the Academy were going to pick her up at 7:45. She sighed. She had arrived at 4:30 in the morning at the airport, was taken to the Ritz-Carlton Hotel soon after for a quick rest and to shower, change, and get to know her new school life.

She had been given an Alice Academy Rules & Guidelines Book and an Alice Academy Facts You Should Know Book to read so that she would have a good sense of what to expect when she would be toured around the school.

Today, she wouldn't be starting classes, but would be simply touring the school so she could get used to her surroundings. Mikan glanced at the digital clock; 7:43 AM it read. They would be here anytime now. She closed her eyes and in the last 92 seconds of privacy she had would be, of course, with her beloved boyfriend, Natsume.

She thought wistfully about how he was doing and also guiltily thought about her rude leaving without even giving him a note or something. She let out a big breath, surprised to find that she had been holding it in the entire time.

She heard a knock on the door, and knew it was time to leave.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Beginning

Author's Note: Okay, here you go guys! The Chapter I've been promising you. I updated quickly right? I'm so dang proud of myself *conceit* *conceit*. Come one give me the praise (in the form of a review of course). haha I'm kidding! But yea, I'm so proud right now. So, I was just in the mood to write I guess :P I wrote this one on my iPhone's Notes, then I converted it into Word. I really love this chapter. A LOT. It's by far my favorite one that I've written. I've seriously thought about stopping writing this since no one's left me a review since the first chapter *sad face*. But then, I was writing this chapter and I was like, "OMG I am in LOVE with this chapter! " so yea. but I'm going to be totally cruel to my readers and say I'm not going to be updating for a week... probably. I don't know I'm so unpredictable. I know I'm going to love writing the next chapter but I'm not inspired. My brain is dead. See? I'm babbling on right now. I'm totally in love with my OCs. Okay, I'm done. Please read and review! You'll make me so happy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Only OCs and the plot belongs to me. Gakuen Alice is Higuchi Tachibana's. I wish GA would be mine, but then it'd turn crappy.<p>

* * *

><p>Aoi's Love That Happens; Chapter 4: A New Beginning<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Yukihara Mikan 3rd Person Point of View]<strong>

Mikan Yukihara had been taken to her new school, Alice Academy in America, by way of limousine with 3 Members of the Faculty of her new school: One was her new Homeroom teacher apparently: Ms. Smith, and 2 other teachers: Mr. Hall and Mr. Richards.

Ms. Smith was a young woman in her 20s with platinum blonde hair that would barely graze her shoulders every time she moved her head. Ms. Smith was a beautiful woman with clear almost sea blue eyes and she possessed a slim yet tall and curvy body. Her facial features made her look almost angelic. Mr. Hall was a middle aged man, around 40, with an average build and brown hair and eyes. He seemed likable and was constantly smiling at her, but not in an uncomfortable way. It was gentle. Mr. Richards seemed to be around middle 20s to early 30s he was muscularly built with cropped black hair and blue eyes. But his eyes were different from Ms. Smith's eyes. His were a light, cloudy blue. Mr. Richards had a lean, muscular body with definite muscles.

Mikan was uncomfortable sitting inside the quiet limousine. She turned to Ms. Smith. Ms. Smith started and turned to Mikan, only to see Mikan sneaking glances at her. She gave Mikan a reassuring smile and Mikan blushed and quickly turned her head, embarrassed.

"Don't worry Mikan (pronouncing it Mi-CAN)," said Ms. Smith; although she said her name funny, "you're going to fit in well in this school."

"It's MIKAN" Mikan said.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Mikan (Mi-CAN)" Ms. Smith apologized.

"Never mind" said an exasperated Mikan.

[1.5 Hours Later]

"We're here" said Mr. Richards.

'Finally' Mikan thought, relieved.

When Mikan stepped outside though, she opened her mouth in shock, speechless. Alice Academy was ENORMOUSLY HUGE. It was nearly about 4 times bigger than Gakuen Alice in Japan.

Ms. Smith grinned. "You'll get used to it." Then, she walked away. Mikan stared after her.

'Right' Mikan thought as she went to catch up to Ms. Smith.

[30 Minutes Later]

"... and this is the library." Ms. Smith was saying. Mikan could only nod in response. The other 2 teachers had left them as soon as they had reached the gate and had introduced Mikan to the Principal, Mr. Toms, a strict looking man of middling height and build with a tanned complexion from the California sun, complemented with brown eyes and hair just like Mr. Hall's.

The Library was humongous, like everything else here. The bathrooms, the dorms, the fields, the cafeteria, the lounge, and everything else was nearly 3 times as big as the ones in Japan. It was like living in a giant's castle to Mikan.

"Well, I think that's all for the tour." said Ms. Smith. "All you need to do now is clean and organize your dorm room. Here, dorm rooms are given according to company fame and fortune. Obviously, you are the heir to the Number 1 Corporation in the World: Yukihara Corporations, so you will be staying in the Elite Dorm with 4 other people. The 5 rooms in that dormitory are for the heirs and heiresses of the Top 5 Companies in the World. You'll meet the other 4 in several minutes after you see you're own room. There are 3 stories. The first is the lounge area where student services are located. If you need anything, just tell the receptionist and they'll bring what ever you need right away. On the 2nd story there are 3 rooms, for the 5th Largest Heir, 4th Largest Heir, and 3rd Largest Heir. The 2nd and 1st Largest Heir has their own floor to themselves on the 3rd Story. You two have the largest dorms in the entire academy. That is a very amazing privilege in itself. In your room, there is a bedroom, kitchen, dinging area, lounge, balcony, spa room, library, electronic room, game room, and other things besides for your benefit and use." They had been walking toward the Dorm Area and the Elite dorm was in sight. Although Mikan couldn't really call it a dorm. It was more like a mansion by the size of it. It was a white 3 story house with large glass windows. There was a garden in front of it with blooming flowers: daffodils, white roses, red roses, lilies, poppies, lilacs, and much more. There was a paved trail that led up to the doors.

What amazed Mikan was that everything was so CLEAN! There was not one piece of litter in sight anywhere. It was green, lush, and absolutely beautiful! 'Maybe, just maybe, it won't be so bad living here. Everything is so pretty!' Mikan inwardly cheered.

They had just reached the double mahogany doors to the Elite Dorms. The doors were opened by 2 uniformed men who bowed to Mikan and Ms. Smith. As the doors were opened, Mikan could see a double staircase leading upstairs to the second level and a living room/lounge downstairs. It was amazingly huge, 'like everything else here' Mikan thought wryly. Decorated on the white walls were gold leaf intricate designs and in vertical irregular columns, there were black, gray, and white mosaics running down the wall. There were porcelain columns decorated with floral, curving designs. The floors were of white marble. There were 2 black leather couches facing the doors, opposite the staircase, in the center of the room. There was a huge sized glass and porcelain coffee table in between the 2 couches. On the other 2 sides were plush black velvet, high-backed chairs, 3 on each side, 6 in total. Sprawled out on one of the couches was a boy. He had chestnut colored hair with pale skin and hazel eyes. He was taller than Mikan and was quite lean, although it was clear when he moved to sit up, that he had a lot of muscle packed into his lean body. He had an amazing black leather jacket on with a white and gray striped shirt and black skinny jeans. The boy grinned and said, "Is this the new student? THE heiress to the Yukihara Corporations, Miss Mikan Yukihara?" I gave him a small nod. He gave me a reassuring smile and said, "Cool, I'm Adam Henderson. The heir to the 3rd largest company, the Henderson Fashion Line." "Oh, I've heard of you." Mikan said to him. He gave her a lopsided smile and said "All good things I hope." Mikan gave a grin back. "Hey! Don't forget me! I'm Alyssa Rickson, heiress to the Rickson Banking Companies. Pleased to meet you Mikan." said a girl with long, ebony black hair that reached the middle of her back and chocolate brown eyes. Alyssa had a slim and tall body. Mikan thought Alyssa could be a model on the runway. "The 5th Leading Company in the World huh? Well you already know who I am." Mikan said. Alyssa gave a giggle "Yup!" exclaimed Alyssa. "Unfortunately, the other 2 guys are out, but they should be back soon." The doors opened. "Oh, there they are!" Alyssa said. Mikan turned towards the doors that she had just entered through and saw 2 of the hottest boys she had ever seen.

Mikan's jaw dropped as she gazed (more like stared) at the 2 boys who had just entered.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review! It might make me want to update sooner! Oh Also, if you want, add this to your Alerts andor Favorites! Thanks!


End file.
